The Power
by EnmaRuiizu
Summary: Two years ago something awful happened. Someone was taken from me and in there place i was given a gift. A gift i find hard to control. Only one person can stop the power from consuming me, but he has a dark secret of his own and time is running out...


The Power. Chapter 1.

The sunset was glorious. A blend of gold and amber with a halo of red that stretched across the sky as far as the eye could see and caused a perfect mirror image in the gently swaying sea below. It truly was a sight to behold... or at least it would have been if it weren't a simple painting on a tatty piece of paper of course.

"Faith! Your going to be late for school... AGAIN!"

I took a lingering look towards the painting one last time then picked up my bag and headed down stairs. My younger sister Nyu was scarfing down a slice of toast at the kitchen table already to leave. Why couldn't I be more like her, more normal and just, well, less me.

I headed for the door, if I stayed another second I would probably throw up. Somehow Nyu had managed to fit her entire breakfast into her mouth and was currently spraying most of it across the kitchen counter in her latest bid for our mothers attention with a greatly over enthused and exaggerated version of what actually happened to little Danny Thomas from down the street.

Outside my best friend and confidant Kayla was waiting in the driveway in her mom's second hand black convertible.

"You okay? "

"Had another dream"

"Shit, really. What about?"

"A guy on a beach"

"Ooo was he hot?"

"Damn Kayla, is your mind always in the gutter?"

"More or less. Look were gunna be late for school but I expect you to tell me every sick little detail later okay?"

"Sure, you got it"

I hopped into the car and she sped towards school... well when I say sped I mean she went as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit of course.

* * *

High school was ever unchanging. No matter what happened within life it would always be the same. The teachers you hate and the teachers you like. The jocks and preps. The geeks and the nerds. Then there was the misfits. The ones that didn't really belong in any particular group and so they stuck together. I came under the latter of course, except I wasn't really a part of them they just decided to adopt me one day.

Believe it or not I used to be plastic. There was a time not too long ago when I never left the house without looking a hundred percent. I was even a cheerleader and had a great boyfriend that incidentally was also on the football team. But one day it all just seemed so meaningless to me and I left that life behind. There are times when I long to go back to the person that I was. It wasn't real though, it was all, well, just plastic. Life was a hell of a lot simpler back then. All that shattered the day my world came crumbling down around me.

Best not to think about that though, now was not the time. No I saved that to reflect back on at night, where no one could witness my silent tears. Wishing. Praying that things could be different.

The Shrieking of the morning bell brought me back outta my reverie. Telling me yet again that I was late for class and with that I made a beeline for English.

My seat was in the very back of the class room right next to the door so it wasn't hard to slip in unnoticed, I liked being here. It made it easier for me to escape as soon as the bell rang and saved me from the hustle and bustle of over enthusiastic class mates trying to beat each other to the door first. It was the zoo all over again. I had seen that particular ritual before and I didn't care to memorise it to be fair.

There was a new guy in the class, I couldn't see his face as he was sitting in the seat directly in front of me. But somehow I had the feeling that I knew him even though I was sure no one I knew had that particular shade of hair. It was long and black yet seemed to almost shimmer red whenever the sun caught it. At first I thought he was female but then he turned ever so slightly as though he had heard me enter the room even though I knew that was impossible. No one ever heard me if I didn't want them to. But in that second I saw the perfect line of his jaw with his high masculine cheekbone. The impression I had was of a cougar. A beautiful jungle cat. Sleek and dangerous. Then he turned back facing front again.

Mr Parker was babbling on about something that held no relevance within my life and I drowned out his voice in favour of the comfort of my own thoughts until bell marked the end of class and I slipt out into the endless corridor of high school life.

* * *

"Faith! Have you seen the new guy!"

"Erm, yeah I think he's in my English class" I informed Kayla at lunch.

"Oh my god, you are so lucky, damn what I wouldn't give to be in the same room as him."

"How cute can he be?" Shit my apple was tough, I swear I just knocked out a tooth just trying to bite into the sucker, I hate it when it gets stuck between my teeth as well.

"He's in your class and you don't even know what he looks like!" it wasn't a question. Kayla seemed genuinely shocked.

"Well no, he was sat in front of me and I never got a change to see his face properly... "

She just looked at me in absolute mortification and what seemed like a hint of distress. Poor girl her life revolved around trying to bring me into the land of the living.

"Hey gorgeous." K's Boyfriend, Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to meet his waiting lips.

"Get a room would ya!" I didn't really mean it but it was kinda expected of me. K just looked at me and grinned sheepishly.

"Look there he is!"

"Who.. ?" I was still trying to get that apple from between my front two teeth.

" The new guy!"

"You guys talking about Blaine?" Lucas Asked. "Seems like a nice guy."

"You talked to him!" K screeched

"Well yeah he is in a couple of my classes..."

"You have to introduce us, come on Faith"

"You guys go ahead there is something I need to look up in the library"

"You snooze you lose!" K commented to my retreating back. I would probably have to sit through her rant later but I really couldn't care less about some hot new guy. It's not like he would ever look at me twice anyway. I tried to make myself as invisible as possible. There was a time when every guy wanted me and every girl wanted to be me. But those days where long passed. My hair so like pale moonlight was unkept and hung low over my face so as to hide my porcelain skin. My eyes the exact shade of a endless summer sky were downcast so as not to draw attention to myself.

The library was just ahead, I carried on right past it. It would probably be best if I just headed straight to class, the bell was going to ring any minute anyway.

* * *

"Faith could I see you a second please?" Mrs Mathews called just as the last bell rang signalling the end of school. I waited for the rest of the class to clear before I made my way to the front.

"Is something wrong?"

"Faith, I have noticed that you don't really seem to be completely here during class, are you okay?"

"yeah why wouldn't I be?" None of the other teachers would of asked me this, but then again she was new.

"I read your file and I realise that you have had a hard time but-"

"Look no offence but please don't interfere. Don't think you know me just because you read a bit of writing on a piece of paper. I know you are just trying to help and I appreciate that but please just leave me alone" I wasn't being nasty I was just sick of everyone trying to fix me all the damn time.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, if there is anything, anything at all, that I can do. Just lemme know okay?"

"Sure, thanks"

The corridor was empty as I walked towards the exit. Everyone would of legged it as soon as the bell rang no doubt. Kayla had gone already. I sent her a text telling her to go on without me.

I was crossing the car park when I heard the distinct sound of a motorbike and turned as it pulled up beside me. My first thought was I hadn't seen him until now. His eyes were the colour of emeralds. As beautiful as a cats. I could fall forever in eyes like that.

"Hey, your Faith right?" His voice was low and husky. Almost a purr.

"Y-yeah. Blaine?" Was that my voice? I sounded like a mouse in comparison. My heart skipped a beat when he laughed. It scared me that I didn't know how far I would go to hear him laugh again. What was wrong with me. I was acting like a silly little school girl. This wasn't me.

"Yeah that would be me, want a ride home?"

"No it's fine. I like to walk"

He reached over and ever so gently stroked my cheek. Lifting my head, he looked dead into my eyes for the first time.

"Well if your sure" he whispered and then he was gone.

I stood there a while contemplating what had just happened because for the first time in 2 years I had forgotten my past...

* * *

*****Hey guys, I understand that this chapter is probably shorter than you are used to but please just bare with me while i get the hang of things around here, this is my first fanfic so be nice and i hope i haven't put you off for life. **

**EnmaRuiizu*****


End file.
